


A Story of Winter and Water

by Meoimaitar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meoimaitar/pseuds/Meoimaitar
Summary: Durch etwas Glück schafft es Lilly, eine junge Ärztin mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, eine Stelle in der Avengers Basis zu bekommen. So weit so gut, nicht wahr? Falsch. Nach dem Attentat in Wien, was der Winter Soldier begangen haben soll, stellt sich ihre Welt komplett auf den Kopf. Freunde kämpfen gegen Freunde und sie wird gezwungen, ihre Heimat zu verlassen. In Wakanda steht ihr ein neues Leben bevor, von dem sie nie hätte träumen können.





	1. Chapter 1

Ich war nervös. Sehr nervös, um ehrlich zu sein. Mein Bewerbungsgespräch bei Stark Industries stand kurz bevor und raubte mir den letzten Nerv.

Als ich gesehen hatte, dass eine Stelle frei geworden war, hatte ich mich sofort beworben, aber ich hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, zu einem Gespräch eingeladen zu werden. Bis jetzt hatte meine Arbeit auch immer nur aus Papierkram bestanden, da die älteren Ärzte in dem Krankenhaus, in dem ich arbeitete, mich trotz meines guten Uni Abschlusses nie eine Operation durchführen ließen. Ich konnte zwar durch meine Mutation Wasser und auch Blut kontrollieren, aber von dem wusste niemand etwas. Ich konnte es auch niemandem sagen, man würde mir sofort alles aberkennen, da man ja davon ausgehen würde, dass ich alles erschummelt hatte, obwohl dem nicht so war. Ein Grund, wieso ich nie operieren durfte war natürlich das Geld. Ärzte wurden gut bezahlt, wieso also etwas davon einer Jungen abgeben? Als Jung-Chirurgin hatte ich nie irgendeine Chance bekommen.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht mal bemerkte, dass ich aufgerufen wurde. Großartiger erster Eindruck, wirklich. Das Gespräch an sich verlief schnell und reibungslos. Einer der Oberärzte stellte mir Fragen über meine Ausbildung, Motivation und bisherige Erfahrung (die ehrlich gesagt sehr spärlich war), was ich alles gewissenhaft beantwortete.

Auf meinem Weg nach Hause ließ mich der Gedanke nicht los, dass ich ohnehin nicht genommen werden würde. Wieso auch? Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Ärzten, die sich beworben hatten, war ich ein Witz. Ich hatte absolut keine Chance.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen nur schleppend und ohne Rückmeldung. War ja klar. Was hatte ich mir da überhaupt erwartet? Es wäre sowieso zu schön um wahr zu sein gewesen.

Ich war gerade dabei, alles für die Arbeit zu packen, da klingelte plötzlich mein Handy. Es war eine unbekannte Nummer, aber wer würde mich um die Zeit anrufen? Zögerlich hob ich ab. “Elisabeth Grey, hallo?” Als ich die Stimme des Anrufers hörte hätte ich am Liebsten zu schreien begonnen. Es war der Arzt, der das Gespräch mit mir geführt hatte! “Ah, Miss Grey, hallo. Ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie für die Stelle als Notfall-Ärztin ausgewählt worden sind. Mister Stark erwartet Sie in zwei Stunden. Dort bekommen Sie dann auch Ihre Zugangsdaten. Seien Sie pünktlich.” Damit legte er auf. Ich konnte meine Aufregung kaum kontrollieren. Ich hatte die Stelle! Ich rief sofort bei meiner alten Stelle an und kündigte. Die alten Säcke konnten mich doch am Allerwertesten lecken. Das letzte Mal hatte ich mich bei meiner Abschlusszeremonie so gefreut wie in diesem Moment. Eifrig packte ich meine Sachen und fuhr los. Ein Abenteuer, das mein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde stand nun bevor.

In den kommenden Wochen machte ich mich mit der Basis und ihren Bewohnern vertraut. Wenn ich gerade Freizeit hatte verbrachte ich den Großteil davon mit Steve Rogers, Captain America. Jedoch wirkte er echt oft bedrückt. Es war so, als würde ihm etwas, oder genauer  _ jemand _ fehlen, aber ich hackte nie nach, schließlich wollte ich ihn nicht bedrängen.

Nach einiger Zeit durfte ich auch auf Missionen mit, schließlich war das ja der Job, für den ich mich beworben hatte. Ich blieb aber immer im Quinjet, immerhin war ich nur die Ärztin. Soweit lief eigentlich alles gut, bis das Sokovia Abkommen ins Spiel gebracht wurde. Alles änderte sich schlagartig. Die Stimmung war permanent angespannt und Tony und Steve stritten mehr als sonst. All das zerrte unglaublich an meinen Nerven. Wieso musste so etwas nur passieren? Was das Abkommen anging war ich vollstens auf Steves Seite. Würde jemand anderes als den Avengers die Kontrolle über ihre Taten haben, würde alles nur in noch heftigerem Chaos enden, als sie selbst verursachten, aber das konnte ich niemandem sagen. Tony würde mich sofort rauswerfen. Während die anderen nun nach Wien zur UN Hauptversammlung flogen blieb ich mit Wanda und Vision in der Basis. Besser gesagt war ich dazu gezwungen, ich war immerhin nur die Ärztin, kein aktives Mitglied und Ärzte würden sie dort nicht brauchen. Zumindest dachten das alle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich verfolgte die Nachrichten von der Versammlung am Fernseher. Wanda war mir Vision in der Küche. Gut für mich, so bekam sie meine Nervosität nicht mit. Nur Natasha war wirklich zur Versammlung gegangen. Steve war mit Sharon und Sam in London bei einer Beerdigung. Was Tony trieb wusste ich nicht. Das machte die ganze Situation wirklich nicht besser. Ich hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl bei der Sachen. Dass ich nicht dort sein konnte machte das Ganze nur noch schlimmer.  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als es passierte. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über kein Auge zubekommen und saß somit immer noch vor dem Fernseher, wo alles Wichtige übertragen wurden. Plötzlich war eine gewaltige Explosion zu hören und die Übertragung wurde augenblicklich beendet. Hastig sprang ich auf und rannte zu Wanda. Mein einziger Gedanke war, dass wir dort sofort hin mussten. Ich hoffte inständig, dass es allen gut ging. “Wanda! Wir müssen los. Jetzt!”, rief ich, die Panik stand mir offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Zum Glück konnte Wanda Gedanken lesen, so musste ich ihr nichts mehr erklären. Sie nickte nur. “Ich kann euch nicht gehen lassen. Es ist zu Wandas Sicherheit.” Nichts das auch noch. Natürlich hatte Stark dafür gesorgt, dass Vision Wanda die Basis nicht verlassen lassen würde. “Vision, wir müssen dorthin. Lass uns gehen”, sagte ich ruhig, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. “Also ich bin auf der Seite der Mädels”, schaltete sich da eine neue Person ein. Clint stand im Türrahmen, seinen Bogen in der Hand. “Hat wer ein Taxi bestellt?”, fügte er noch grinsend hinzu. Eine Welle der Erleichterung schwappte über mich. Er hatte wirklich perfektes Timing.  
Nach einer kleinen, aber keineswegs unbedeutsamen Auseinandersetzung mit Vision, die ihn vorübergehend außer Gefecht setzen sollte, machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Deutschland. Clint meinte, dass wir am Flughafen in Leipzig auf die anderen treffen würden. Davor müssten wir aber noch jemanden abholen. Wen genau, wollte er nicht verraten. Wir waren mit einem der Jets unterwegs, daher nutze ich die Zeit, um etwas Schlaf nachzuholen (und wodurch ich auch verschlief, wie wir Scott, Ant-Man, abholten, aber das ist nicht so wichtig).  
Wanda weckte mich sanft, sobald wir an einem kleinen Flugplatz ankamen. Von dort aus mussten wir mit einem Kleintransporter weiter fahren, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Dadurch dauerte es aber wieder länger, bis wir am Flughafen ankamen. Meine armen Nerven. Am Flughafen warteten Steve und Sam bereits auf uns. Was ich nicht wusste war, dass sie noch jemand drittes dabei hatten. Mein erster Instinkt war es, die beiden sofort auf Wunden abzusuchen. Gewohnheit. “Lilly, uns geht’s gut, ehrlich”, versuchte Steve mich zu beruhigen. Ich sah ihn empört an. “Ich bin eure Einsatz-Ärztin und die Schramme in deinem Gesicht sagt was anderes”, maulte ich. “Wenn wir hier erst mal fertig sind entkommt ihr mir nicht, ich sag’s euch”, fügte ich noch hinzu. Clint legte beruhigend eine Hand auf meine Schulter. “Wir haben jetzt andere Probleme. Hat wer nen Plan?” Plötzlich stieg jemand aus dem winzigen Auto, mit dem Sam und Steve gekommen waren. “Viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr”, sagte dieser. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich ihn nicht attraktiv fand. Schulterlange, dunkelbraune Haare, blaue Augen und mein Gott, diese Muskeln. In dem Bereich konnte er sogar mit Steve mithalten. Ich musste ziemlich gestarrt haben, denn Steve deutete kurz auf den Mann. “Das ist Bucky, ein alter Freund von mir”, erklärte er. Peinlich berührt sah ich zu Boden. Ich reagierte doch sonst nicht so krass, war war denn los mit mir? Clint stellte noch schnell Scott der Gruppe vor, alle (außer mir) zogen sich um und los gings. Der Plan war simpel: Steve würde als erstes raus, dann Clint und Wanda mit Scott. Bucky und Sam sollten durch den Flughafen zum Quinjet, der in einer der Hallen untergebracht war, laufen. Und ich, nun meine Aufgabe war doch etwas komplizierter. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste immer noch keiner von meiner Mutation, wenn es sein musste würde ich sie jedoch einsetzen. Dafür musste es aber die absolut letzte Möglichkeit sein. Jedenfalls sollte ich allein und am Besten unbemerkt zum Quinjet und diesen bereit machen, damit wir so schnell wie möglich weg konnten. Laut Steve ging es nach Sibirien, aber mehr wusste ich dann auch nicht. So gesehen musste ich also nur extrem vorsichtig sein, was mich aber überhaupt nicht beruhigte. Wieso musste es immer Stress geben? Bevor ich mir überhaupt weiter Gedanken machen konnte, begann der Zusammenstoß zwischen Steve und Tony. Mein Zeichen.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Flughafen war ein reines Schlachtfeld. Es tat unglaublich weh zu sehen, wie sich wirklich gute Freunde untereinander bekriegten. Ich wandte meinen Blick von dem tobenden Kampf ab. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe. Ich konnte die anderen jetzt nicht hängen lassen. Besonderes nicht Steve. Nicht jetzt, wo er denjenigen wieder hatte, der diese Trauer bei ihm verursacht hatte. Dieser Gedanke musste reichen, um mich voran zu treiben. Hastig rannte ich zwischen den Containern zu der Halle, wo der Quinjet stand. Immer wieder blieb ich hinter einem stehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass mich niemand bemerkte. Wo war ich da bloß hineingeraten? Gerade, als ich eine kleine Verschnaufpause einlegte, explodierte nicht weit von mir ein Benzin Transporter. Panik stieg in mir auf. Waren sie wirklich dazu bereit, sich gegenseitig umzubringen? Nein, das würden sie nicht. Unter keinen Umständen. Das muss irgendwie anders passiert sein. Trotzdem hämmerte mein Herz dadurch nur noch schneller. Ich durfte nicht so lange trödeln. Steve und die anderen zählten auf mich, ich konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und rannte weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten, die sich aber wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte erreichte ich endlich die Halle. Nun hieß es alles vorbereiten und aufpassen. Zum Glück hatte Tony mir gezeigt, wie man den Quinjet bediente, sollte ich jemals in die Situation geraten, dass alle anderen ausgeschaltet werden sollten. Jetzt kam mir diese Wissen anders zu Nutzen. Ich vergewisserte mich noch einmal, dass ich allein war und lief dann in den Quinjet. Ich wartete mit dem Anstarten noch etwas, sonst wäre es viel zu auffällig. Angespannt wartete ich und beobachtete das Geschehen vom Cockpit aus. Steve und Bucky rannten auf die Halle zu, als plötzlich einer der Türme umkippte. Vision war also doch noch gekommen. Verdammt. Wanda konnte die Trümmer gerade so noch hochhalten, dass die beiden Soldaten vorbei konnten. Da bemerkte ich eine Gestalt, die von der Seite in die Halle lief. Es war Nat. Das war gar nicht gut. Wenn sie mich bemerkte wars das. Und was würde sie mit Steve und Bucky machen? Schließlich waren sie schon fast da. Das verlief alles andere als nach Plan. Doch zu meinem Erstaunen hielt Natasha die beiden nicht auf, eher das Gegenteil. Ich konnte zwar nicht hören, was sie miteinander redeten, aber Nat deutete in Richtung Quinjet und hielt Black Panther davon auf, aufzuholen, während die beiden rein liefen. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen und ich startete den Jet direkt an. Steve ließ sich neben mir nieder. “Wurdest du bemerkt?”  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. “Alles nach Plan verlaufen”, sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln, als wir wegflogen.

Nachdem wir ausreichend Abstand zwischen uns und dem Flughafen gebracht hatten stellte ich die Koordinaten ein, die Steve mir gesagt hatte und schaltete den Autopiloten an.  
“Setzt euch wohin, ich will eure Wunden verarzten.”  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Bucky Steve einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Dieser lachte kurz. “Lilly ist unsere überfürsorgliche Teamärztin”, erklärte er seinem Freund.  
Gespielt beleidigt stemmte ich meine Hände in die Hüfte. “Überfürsorglich?”, fragte ich übertrieben empört, “Ohne mich hättest du n paar Narben mehr, Schätzchen.”  
Bucky musste leicht grinsen, was einfach absolut niedlich aussah. “Also hop, oben ausziehen, macht euch es selbst aus, wer als erstes dran kommt”, fügte ich noch hinzu und holte meine Sachen aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. Naja, Erste-Hilfe-Kasten war etwas untertrieben, dieser hatte natürlich weit mehr Inhalt, aber ich nannte ihn trotzdem so. Jedenfalls zog sich Steve als erstes aus, also kümmerte ich mich auch direkt um seine Verletzungen. Bucky zögerte, konnte sich dann aber doch dazu überwinden, es Steve gleich zu tun. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich die Narben an seiner linken Schulter sehen konnte, wo sein Metallarm angebracht war. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um meinen Schock zu unterdrücken. Der Ansatz war unsauber, die Prozedur und Heilung mussten extrem schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Einfach schrecklich. Steve schien meinen Schock bemerkt zu haben, denn er warf mir einen beschwichtigenden Blick zu. Ich atmete durch und kümmerte mich weiter um seine Wunden. Es würde noch ein langer Flug werden.


	4. Chapter 4

Nachdem ich mich um Steve gekümmert hatte, was erstaunlich lange gedauert hatte, war Bucky an der Reihe. Er sah immer noch nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber trotzdem durfte ich mich um seine Verletzungen kümmern. Sanft tupfte ich das Blut von seiner Stirn. Abgesehen von dem kleinen Schnitt auf der Stirn hatte er hauptsächlich Prellungen, davon aber ne ganze Menge. Um die würde ich mich erst kümmern können, wenn wir an einem sicheren Ort landeten. Das hieß, dass sie wohl noch eine Weile warten mussten. Des Öfteren musste ich dem Drang widerstehen, über seine Narben an der Schulter zu streichen. Ich hätte das besser gekonnt, aber ihn ein zweites Mal einer so schmerzhaften Operation zu unterziehen war nicht meine Absicht. Einmal so etwas zu durchleben war einmal zu viel.

Bucky beobachtete mich bei jeder Bewegung. Was auch immer ihm widerfahren war, musste der Auslöser für sein Verhalten sein. “Ich kümmere mich später noch um deine Prellungen, ich habe gerade nicht die richtige Salbe da”, sagte ich und deutete ihm, dass er sich wieder anziehen konnte. Ich ließ mir beim Wegräumen extra viel Zeit, damit die beiden etwas Ruhe hatten. Das schienen sie wirklich nötig zu haben.

Wie erwartet dauerte der Flug nach Sibirien eine Ewigkeit. Bucky und Steve nutzen das aus, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Oder besser gesagt erinnerte Steve Bucky an viele Ereignisse, an die er sich teilweise sogar erinnern konnte. Hydra musste ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen haben. Der Arme. Es hatte es echt nicht leicht gehabt. “Lilly, willst du dich nicht etwas zu uns setzen? Du wirkst so einsam”, bot mir Steve plötzlich an. “Ach, ihr habt sicher einiges nacchzuholen, da möchte ich nicht in die Quere kommen.”

Steve wirkte etwas beleidigt. “Du kommst uns nicht in die Quere, du gehörst genauso zu dieser Mission wie wir, also kannst du auch mit uns reden, oder nicht?” Recht hatte er schon damit. Ich gab also nach und setzte mich zu den beiden. Ich fühlte mich echt winzig mit meinen 1,68 zwischen den beiden Super Soldaten. “Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon als Ärztin aktiv? Du wirkst noch recht jung”, fragte mich Bucky. Das kam unerwartet, besonders von ihm, nachdem er bis jetzt Gespräche mit mir eher gemieden hatte. Ich lächelte leicht. “So richtig erst ein Jahr, die Ausbildung dauert ne Weile. Und um ehrlich zu sein hab ich bis jetzt eigentlich nur bei den Avengers wirklich als Ärztin gearbeitet, also… gut zwei Monate”, erklärte ich. “Ich bin auch erst 27”, fügte ich noch hinzu.

“Du hast deine ganzen Auszeichnungen im Studium vergessen”, grinste Steve. Ich gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, der vermutlich mir mehr weh tat als ihm. “Er hat nach aktiven Sachen gefragt, nicht nach der Ausbildung.” Ich schielte zu Bucky hinüber, der irgendwie beeindruckt wirkte. Ich mochte es nicht, zu prahlen, hier hatte das Steve einfach für mich übernommen. “Wow”, war die einzige Reaktion darauf. Toll, jetzt musste ich wie irgend so eine überhebliche Tante rüberkommen. “Also, das war alles noch auf der Uni, so im Job hab ich nie irgendwas besonderes erreicht, da is ja wieder ein Unterschied und-” Ich verhedderte mich regelrecht darin, weniger überheblich zu wirken, aber irgendwann stand ich einfach nur noch mit hochrotem Kopf da und stotterte. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Peinlich berührt sah ich auf den Boden und hielt lieber meinen Mund. Steve schien das Ganze sehr zu belustigen. Beleidigt gab ich ihm einen Klaps aufs Knie. Er grinste nur. “Na? Da hats dir wohl die Sprache verschlagen.” “Ach, halt einfach deine Klappe, Rogers”, maulte ich. Da meldete sich Bucky zu Wort. “Würde ich nicht wissen, dass Steve eine Freundin hat, würde ich glatt denken, dass ihr zusammen seid.” Er klang dabei so ruhig und irgendwie froh? Aber gleichzeitig war ein melancholischer Unterton zu hören. Ich sah ihn an. “Wir sind nur Freunde, und das auch noch nicht so lange”, warf ich noch ein, obwohl es eher gemurmelt, als gesprochen war. Die Röte in meinem Gesicht hatte zum Glück schon etwas abgenommen. “Ich hatte lang keinen festen Freund mehr. Hauptsächlich wegen der Arbeit. Den Meisten hat es nicht gepasst, wenn ich lang gelernt habe oder Nachtschicht hatte, aber so ist das als Arzt eben”, fügte ich hinzu, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. “Das wundert mich. Sollte man die Entscheidungen des anderen nicht akzeptieren und ihn unterstützen?”, meine Bucky. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schulter. “Ich verliebe mich immer in die Unerreichbaren.” Während ich diese Worte aussprach, sah ich ihm direkt in seine Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

Bevor wir recht viel mehr reden konnten, landeten wir auf einer verschneiten Fläche. Unser Ziel war erreicht. Zumindest geografisch gesehen. Angeblich sollte der Kerl, der alles ausgelöst hatte, hier sein. Das gefiel mir echt nicht. “Du bleibst am Besten im Quinjet. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, sollte es zum Kampf kommen”, meinte Steve plötzlich. Empört sah ich ihn an. “Wenn ich diesen Kampf verhindern kann, werde ich das auch tun. Unter meiner Aufsicht wird niemand verletzt”, sagte ich. Sollte es wirklich zu einem Kampf kommen, könnte ich immer noch helfen. So hilflos war ich nun auch wieder nicht, aber Steve schien das nicht zu begreifen. Er seufzte. “Wir brauchen dich fit, wenn uns was passiert. Da können wir es uns nicht leisten, wenn du dich überanstrengst oder sogar verletzt wirst.” Beleidigt setzte ich mich auf eine der Bänke. “Du traust mir nur nichts zu, oder? Ich bin nicht so wehrlos, wie ich wirke. Ich bin zwar kein Supersoldat wie ihr zwei, ein technisches Genie wie Tony oder eine ausgebildete Agentin wie Nat, aber selbst ich hab noch ein Ass im Ärmel, dass du nicht kennst. Unterschätze mich nicht.” Ich sah ihn an. Ehrlich gesagt hoffte ich, dass ich nicht zum offensiven Einsatz kommen würde, aber wenn es nicht anders ging war ich auch dazu bereit. Steve schien etwas verwirrt, was ich ihm nicht übel nahm. “Lilly, bitte versteh mich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Bleib mir zu Liebe hier”, sagte er wieder. Widerwillig gab ich nach. Steve konnte echt stur sein.  
Nach ein paar Vorbereitungen ihrerseits verließen Steve und Bucky den Jet und ließen mich damit allein. Ich fühlte mich absolut nutzlos. Einige Zeit verstrich, bis ich plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Ein sehr vertrautes Geräusch. Tony musste uns gefolgt sein! Ich zog mir schnell eine dicke Jacke über und lief hinaus. Mit etwas Glück könnte ich ihn womöglich aufhalten. Naja, eher mit sehr viel Glück. Er landete nicht weit vom Jet entfernt. “Tony!”, rief ich und hoffte einfach, dass er mich durch den Schneesturm hindurch hörte. Eilig lief ich zu ihm. “Lass uns kurz reden, bitte!” “Lilly?” Er klang wirklich verwirrt. Ich nahm es ihm echt nicht übel, immerhin wusste er nicht, dass ich ihnen geholfen hatte, den Jet zu kapern. “Was machst du hier? Du solltest in der Basis sein.”  
“Lange Geschichte. Hör mir bitte einfach kurz zu. Steve und Bucky sind da drinnen, damit nicht das absolute Chaos ausbricht. Die zwei sind nicht die einzigen Supersoldaten, Hydra hat-”  
“Ich weiß. Deswegen bin ich hier”, unterbrach mich Tony. Was? Wie? Ich sah ihn an. Er hatte den vorderen Teil seines Helms offen und sah wirklich nicht begeistert aus. Ups. Aber das musste mir jetzt egal sein. “Versprich mir, dass du mit Steve keinen Streit anzettelst. Nicht nochmal. Ihr habt euch schon genug gegenseitig verletzt.” Tony nickte nur, sagte nichts weiter, und ging einfach in den Bunker. Ich hatte echt ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wahrscheinlich war es eine dumme Idee, aber ich entschloss mich dazu, ihm zu folgen. Sollte ein Kampf ausbrechen könnte ich sie womöglich noch auseinander bringen.  
Ich wartete einige Minuten, bis Tony es mit Sicherheit nicht mitbekommen würde, dass ich ihm folgte. Leise schlich ich die Gänge entlang und hoffte einfach, dass ich mich nicht in dem Labyrinth von Gängen, Türen und Aufzügen verlief, was aber nicht viel brachte, da ich sicher zehn Mal in einer Sackgasse landete. Verdammt. Irgendwann schaffte ich es doch, den richtigen Aufzug zu finden. Jetzt hieß es schnell die anderen finden, bevor etwas passieren konnte. Meine Mühen waren jedoch umsonst. Als ich aus dem Aufzug ausstieg erschütterte ein gewaltiger Knall den gesamten Bunker. Das war gar nicht gut. Ohne zu zögern rannte ich den Gang entlang, bis ich in eine gewaltige Halle kam. Überall lagen Trümmer herum. Wie lang hatten die beiden schon gekämpft? Ich sah mich um. Keine Spur von irgendwem. Verdammt. Ich lief in einen der Gänge, die von der Halle weg führten. Plötzlich hörte ich das Geräusch von Tonys Blastern. Sie mussten in der Nähe sein!  
Der Gang war länger als erwartet, die Mauern hatten als Schallverstärker gedient und dadurch die Illusion erzeugt, dass der Kampf nah war. Nach einer mit Panik gefüllten Ewigkeit erreichte ich endlich das Ende. Jedoch war der Anblick von dem, was sich vor mir abspielte, absolut schrecklich. Bucky lag am Boden, sein Metallarm nur noch ein Bruchteil von dem, was er vor wenigen Stunden noch gewesen war. Und Steve und Tony… Ich konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Sie waren drauf und dran, sich umzubringen. In diesem Moment schien irgendetwas in meinem Gehirn abzuschalten. Ich dachte nicht mehr nach, sondern handelte nur. “Hört auf!” Im nächsten Moment stand ich zwischen den beiden, Arme weit ausgebreitet, eine Wand aus Eis auf beiden Seiten. Alles, was folgte, war Totenstille.


End file.
